


Drifting in from Distant Shores

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [33]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Accompanied by her newly appointed protector and watcher, Líf, Kiran escapes a dull day in the Library only to find herself in a strange new world covered in water! After being rescued by the handsome and dashing captain of the Hornblower, Kiran aids their new friends to restore the world the crew once knew before the destruction of the Tower of Heaven and the great flood.
Relationships: Líf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Kudos: 4





	Drifting in from Distant Shores

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts, Aug. 10, 2020. "Trapped on an unfamiliar world, Kiran finds themselves at the mercy of...Captain Veronica?!"

“The Askran Library is a magnificent collection, you see.” Canas exhaled onto his monocle, pulling out a square cloth and cleaning the glass by rubbing it slowly between his fingers. “If only my son and wife could see me now. Head scholar for the Order of Heroes!” He smiled, gazing out over the second balcony level of the large library, row after row of book shelves. He turned to the summoner, a quizzical look upon his face, “Eh… You don’t think you could… you know?”

Kiran was caught in mid yawn, she wasn’t prepared for the mage to ask such a question, “Oh… Um…” She stammered, trying not to allow her annoyance by the loaded question show. “I’ll do my best!” she tried to sound optimistic, even if she knew deep down there was little chance of her summoning those he loved.

She followed Canas down the wide wooden staircase, trying to hide a second yawn. Today was her first day reporting to the Exploration and Acquisitions division she had been reassigned to. Kiran had been worried and she did not receive a good night’s sleep since they arrived back in the capital. When she mentioned it to Ranulf he reassured her over their morning bowl of ice cream that it was most likely due to stress and anxiety surrounding her fallout with Alfonse, moving out of the castle and starting a new position in the Order.

“So do you think you are ready to dive into the thrilling world of collections and lore?” Canas rocked on his heels, while he excitedly looked down at the summoner for approval. “I-I don’t want to push you, but if you think you’re ready here’s one of my favorites. _The Fall and Rise of Morphs; A History of Lost Souls.”_ He proudly handed the summoner the thick novel that he had tucked under his arm. “I have been working with the tactician, Robin. Researching their connection with the risen and…”

“Great!” Kiran cut-off the talkative mage, she saw this as an opportunity to sneak off and find a quiet spot to rest her eyes. “I’ll just find a corner to brush up on them!” she looked around, spotting a couple of armchairs poking out from behind a bookcase in a shadowy alcove. “Maybe that dark one over there.”

Canas reached out and grabbed the hood of Kiran’s coat, stopping her in her tracks, “Oh no, not that one.” He pulled her close to whisper in her ear, nervously looking towards the alcove. “That’s _his_ corner.”

Kiran looked towards the shadows once more, and sure enough within one of the two armchairs a figure clothed in black armor, quietly sat motionless. Light blue vapors suddenly released, enveloping around his head, Líf looked up, his red piercing eyes connecting with Kiran’s.

“Scholar Canas,” A young page, holding a stack of papers interrupted Kiran’s orientation tour, handing his superior a folder. “the reports about the dead gate in Auðr Cove have come in. You’ll want to see this.”

“Ah! Many thanks!” The mage was quick to open the report and scan the information within, Canas’ face lit up in excitement, “Oh my, this is quite fascinating indeed…” he shook his head, looking over to Kiran to share the news, “This is the first time a dead gate has, well, come to life!”

She returned her attention to Canas and the report he held, “Dead gate?” Kiran asked, trying to look at the report.

“Oh! Yes, there are many gates in Zenith, well you know this, but not all the gates are active.” Canas was eager to explain, “We refer to these inactive ones as dead gates.”

“So, they’re broken?” Kiran asked, this was the first time she had heard of inactive gates in Askr.

“Not quite.” He looked down at Kiran to his side, pushing his weak chin into his neck, creating small rolls as he educated the summoner. “Some are broken, but others are just non-responsive. We can normally tell the difference by the Aether flows in the stone.” Canas handed the folder to Kiran, pulling out his small square cloth from his breast pocket to clean his monocle once more. “Take a look for yourself.”

Kiran skimmed through the report, pausing on a crude field sketch of the gate. The arches didn’t look different from any others she had seen in the past, however the script carved in the stone was curious. “Maybe the worlds on the other side don’t exist yet?” she mused, handing the file back to Canas. “Or ceases to exist…” she quietly suggested.

“Now there’s an interesting thought!” Canas stopped and smiled at Kiran, a twinkle in his eye. “I think you will do well here.”

“I want to see it.” Kiran blurted out, “Why don’t we check it out?” she asked, not wanting to stay in the library all day. She was also curious about the scripture on the gate. “I know where Auðr Cove is, it’s not too far away. An hour tops!”

“L-leave the library?” The mage frowned, “Oh no, that’s not for us to do on our own. We have teams that will escort us to the site when they return.” Canas gave her an odd look at of the corner of his eye, rapping his fingers along the report before clearing his throat and wrapping up the tour. “Now, how about you get started on that book? We can have a wonderful discussion about morphs this afternoon! I’m interested to hear what someone like you thinks about the matter…”

Kiran bit her lip, eyeing the entrance of the library, contemplating her next move. “I just have use the ladies room really quick before I dive-in,” she interrupted him, “how about you go ahead with what you need to do and we’ll catch up later!”

“Oh! But of course!” Canas chuckled. “I am looking forward to working with you!” he called out as Kiran quickly exited the library, tossing the heavy book she carried on to a windowsill once she was out of sight.

* * *

Panting heavily, Kiran reached the top of the craggy cliff overlook the former dead gate sat upon. Violet wild flowers and tall grasses growing between the cracks in the ancient stone platform swayed wildly with the breeze. She pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes, running her hands through her curls and tying them back, while she caught her breath. Auðr Cove was not far from the capital, but it was an uphill hike and she had rushed to get here before someone realized she had left the castle.

 _Just a quick peek_ she told herself, not wanting to miss a chance to see this undead gate before the others did. Kiran approached the stone arch, placing her hand on the cold stone, lichen clinging to it side. The centre did not glow, the mirror-like shimmer she had come to know between the arches was absent. She had never seen a gate that had not been opened before, and there was something oddly eerie about it. Aether shone as it rhythmically pulsed through the veins in the gray rock, almost beckoning someone to come along and open it.

“You shouldn’t be out here.”

“Líf?” Kiran knew without looking by his signature monotone voice. She dropped her head in disappointment by the fact she had been caught. “Why are you here?” she barked back at the swordsman, spinning around to confront him. “What? Are you and Alfonse in cahoots now?”

“We have found common ground.” Líf shifted his weight, his boots scraping on the stone platform. He looked past the summoner and at the gate.

“You’re kidding me!” Kiran scowled, the last thing she wanted was Alfonse keeping tabs on her. “He sent you to babysit me?”

“I volunteered.” He stated, walking past her and towards the stone arches.

“Well I’m not going back.” Kiran pouted and crossed her arms, “Besides, don’t you have a Queen to look after?”

“I’m on night shifts.” He touched the stone, tracing the grooves of the script carved into the side, lost in thought.

“Then you should get some sleep.” Kiran rudely suggested.

“I don’t need sleep.” Líf turned to the summoner letting his arm drop to his side, remembering why he had come here, his true intention for following her. “I need to discuss something with you-”

“Open it.” Kiran demanded, ignoring his request, she had come out here on her own just to check out the gate, but she then realized how far she could go with Líf here now.

“Pardon me?” he narrowed his eyes.

“I know you can. I’ve seen you work your magic at the King’s Tomb. You never lost the ability to open gates.” She reminded the swordsman, pushing him to give in, “You do this, and then I will listen to whatever you have to say.”

“We should head back to the capital.” He turned his back on the summoner, striding across the platform to descend the stone stairs, his fur lined cape kicking up dust as it dragged behind him.

“Don’t you want to know what’s on the other side?” Kiran called after him, hoping to change his mind.

“No.” Líf told her, pulling his cloak tighter around him and stepping down, without looking back.

“Fine. That’s fine.” Kiran jogged over to the edge of the platform, and called down to Líf, “They’ll just get Alfonse to do it later. He’s going to want to know everything about this gate and what’s behind it. I mean, how often has a member of the royal line be given the opportunity to open one of these? It will be an historic moment for the ages!” She held her breath as she watched the swordsman continue to walk away. She knew what she was attempting was wrong, but she couldn’t stop herself from prodding at his insecurities to get what she wanted.

Kiran sighed, turning back to the gate for one last look before admitting defeat. “It’s probably a good thing that you don’t care about this stuff anymore…”

A bright light flashed and began to swirl in the centre of the gate, and she felt a rush of warm air emanating from the whirl growing larger and brighter, encompassing the entire entrance. She turned her head to the side to block the wind that whipped at her face.

Líf stood in the middle of the platform, bracing himself against the wind, his right arm out stretched in front of him. A look of determination and fury across his face, he grunted, blue vapors rushed out from the openings of his armor. He reached up with his free arm to support the other, tightening his outstretched hand into a fist, gripping some invisible force, straining to pull it towards himself. Kiran heard the familiar chimes she would hear within the summoning circle, ethereal notes that calmed the turbulent energy in the air. She saw the shimmering mirrored surface bubbling up and flooding the open space between the arches, its choppy surface settling as the wind died down. Líf’s arm dropped loosely to his side and he stumbled backwards. Exhausted, he took a moment to regained his balance, slouched over, his hands on his knees, panting loudly.

“Attaboy.” Kiran smirked and slapped the drained swordsman on the back without taking her eyes off the opened gate and its glistening pool entrance. “Okay, let’s go!”

“Kiran, we should return to the capital.” Líf pleaded quietly.

“You can. I’ll go on my own.” Kiran announced, approaching the entrance and running her fingers up the cool viscous surface, taking a step forward.

“Stop!” Líf angrily called out, his shouts horse and forced between coughs, “Kiran!” his shouts echoed and became muffled to her ears, distant, barely audible to Kiran as she slipped through the gate.

* * *

Kiran struggled to push her head above the waves, her heavy robes weighing her down. Once beyond the gate she found herself no longer on steady ground but floating into darkness, strong currents pulling her from the portal she used to get there. She desperately tried to swim to the surface, bobbing helplessly, trying to catch her breath, but only getting mouthfuls of salty water. Her lungs burned as they flooded, and she began coughing causing her to inhale more and more water. Her arms and legs ached as she flailed them looking for anything to pull herself out of this nightmare.

Kiran began to sink, rays of the sun shining through the surface, glistened like a kaleidoscope, and she could hear muffled shouting, before the thunderous sound of water being displaced. A shadow blocked out the peaceful rays of light and she felt something grab her hand, followed by the sickening momentum of being pulled upwards. She felt the cool air on her face, the sun was so bright, but she couldn’t open her eyes, “Hold on…” a hoarse voice said in her ear. She wanted to, she wanted to breathe, but when she tried her body ached, her lungs would not respond. Nothing did and it hurt so much, she just wanted to give in, to sleep and she did.

Her brief moments of peace were shattered when Kiran found her body and mind returning to reality and her lungs screaming in pain. She rolled over to her side, simultaneously trying to expel water and inhale air causing her to gag and cough. “She’s breathing!” The familiar voice she heard in the water called out again.

Kiran’s mind began to clear, groggy like waking up too fast from a horrible dream, she could feel the rough wood beneath her, and the heat of the sun above, warming her soaked clothes, making them feel humid and heavy. Her stomach turned, the ground felt uneven, rising and falling. “Where am I?” it hurt to talk, “Where’s Líf?” she croaked remembering her companion she left behind. Maybe he didn’t follow her through the gate after all, she wondered.

“Easy, don’t rush.” The same voice told her, she felt herself being eased upright by supportive hands on her back. “You’re lucky our fleet was close enough to see the beams of light coming from that rock there. You would have been sunk without us!” Kiran looked up at the person she owed her life to. His kind, handsome features greeted her gaze. She felt dizzy and tired, but safe. Blushing, she closed her eyes, leaning into his embrace. Her eyes began adjusting to the light, she realized the sickening motion was due to being on the deck of a ship. The old schooner creaked and moaned as it rode the swells, and the canvas sails billowed loudly in the wind.

A large shadow blocked out the sun for a brief moment, soaring above and landing hard on the deck of the ship. Kiran recognized the silhouette as the Hawk King, Tibarn. “Captain, I’ve got the other one right here!” He announced, placing a water soaked Líf at his feet, “What in Ashera’s good name…?” Tibarn recoiled back when he saw the Líf’s deformed figure.

“Throw it back overboard!” A blonde woman cried out, hanging off of some rigging, “It’s a demon!”

Crew members of the ship began to form a wide circle around the swordsman, approaching him with their arms stretched out, netting in their hands, “Don’t touch me!” Líf warned them, reaching for Sökkvabekkr and bracing for an attack.

“No!” Kiran coughed, pushing herself from the arms of her rescuer and to her feet, “Stop, Tibarn please!” she pleaded with the Hawk King, running to stop Líf from doing any damage. “He’s my friend!”

“Hold!” The captain, who had pulled Kiran from the water, ordered, “Put away your weapons, nobody is going overboard.” He waved off the crew members, and joined Kiran and Líf, raising and eyebrow. “At least not yet…” he offered his hand to Líf, helping him to his feet before addressing Kiran. “Who are you? How did you know the Hawk King’s name?”

“M-my name is Kiran and this is Líf. T-the gate…” she looked around, seeing the arches of the gate off in the distance, the majority of it submerged under water. “We came through the gate,” she began to explain, “from Askr-“

“Askr?!” The captain’s eyes grew wide in surprise, “We’ve heard stories of the people, of the heroes, from Askr.”

“You have?” Kiran exchanged puzzled looks with Líf, who continued to grasp the hilt of his sword.

“Yes, but we’ve never met any before.” He shook his head in disbelief, his long indigo hair falling over his shoulders, “Wiped out, the lot of them.”

“I’m so confused. You’ve heard of Askr?” Kiran looked at Tibarn, maybe teams from the Order had already been to this world before them and that’s why they knew about Askr she wondered. “All the way here in Tellius?”

“Tellius!?” The Hawk King cried out, “This hellish water world couldn’t hold a candle to the beauty of Tellius!”

“I saw Tibarn and I just assumed…” Kiran trailed off, looking around. There was nothing but ocean and rocks cresting the surface of the water for as far as she could see. “Where… where are we then?”

“Zenith.” The captain took Kiran’s arm and lead her towards the side of the deck, she could see other ships of different sizes and kinds floating by them over the handrail. He sat her on a stack of wooden crates, covered in rigging and pulleys. “We were all brought here from different worlds through the whirlpool. I’m Captain Geese. I was originally from Elibe, and pulled this birdbrain out of the ocean when I first arrived. Brigid, and her crew there, came from a place called Jugdral.”

“The whirlpool?” Kiran quietly asked Geese, letting the realization that they weren’t in a different world of heroes, just a different Zenith.

“Aye. The morning of the whirlpool, the ocean swelled and purple fire began to rain from the skies. A blue clouded vortex touched down, consuming everything in sight. The world as we knew it fell away, faded to darkness. The next thing I knew, my ship, my crew, we came to here on this ocean. Nothing but water here. I’m guessing anyone without a ship perished.” Geese looked out over the waters, and chuckled to himself, shaking off his grim mood and addressing Kiran again with a crooked grin. “Welcome aboard the Hornblower!”

“The HMS Hornblower!” A young girl announced from the doorway of the cabin, “What is all the commotion up here? I have just come down with a splitting headache and I’m in no mood for any nonsense!”

“You all heard the princess, back to work! But quietly.” A tall, dignified man with golden curls barked, standing at the young girl’s side.

“V-Veronica!?” Kiran murmured, startling the small princess who was rubbing her head.

“Xander… do you spy what I spy?” Veronica murmured to her companion before marching over to where the summoner sat, “Where did those two come from?”

“Princess I can explain, we spotted a curious light and…” Geese started to tell their tale before being hushed by the small girl.

“Quiet!” Veronica demanded, “Why does this one wear Askran clothes? Those robes, I know them!” She pointed at Kiran, and looked back at Xander who was in awe. “Those are the same robes that blasted summoner wore! The one that fool of a prince Alfonse brought here!” her voice became shrill and she grabbed her head once more, “What is happening to me, Xander it’s been so long since I felt like this!”

“Veronica!” Xander rushed over to the princess’s side, catching her and lowering her gently as she collapsed. “Throw them overboard,” he shouted at the crew, “they have done something to the princess!”

“Hold!” Geese ordered, “I am the captain of this ship, and I will have no such thing!”

“This may be your ship, but it’s my world and I want these imposters gone from my sight.” Veronica cried, tears rolling down her red cheeks. “My head…” She continued to whimper.

“Veronica wait!” Kiran jumped up from the crate she sat on, slowly approaching the young princess, “You’re right, I am the Askran summoner!” she announced, kneeling down in front of Veronica so she could be on her level. “Well, I’m _a_ summoner. We’re not imposters, we are just from a different Askr!”

“Summoner?” Veronica sniffed, “You?” she rubbed her eyes and Kiran waited patiently for the princess to compose herself, she appeared to be a younger version of the Veronica then the one Kiran was accustomed too in her Zenith. “Xander, do you know what this means?” She pushed herself to her feet, pulling at her skirting, “We can close the tempest now.”

“Wait, a tempest did this?” Kiran questioned, she never had a tempest that caused this much damage before. They were known to scar the land, leave behind a crater at most, she needed to know what exactly happened here.

“Yes. Alfonse and the summoner lost their battle in the Tower of Heaven after I preformed the rite Loki asked me to.” Veronica explained, crossing her arms and looking down on Kiran as if it was her fault. “The tower started to collapse, pulling pieces of other realms with it. Ripping the fabric of space and time, and flooding this world with bits and pieces of the others, destroying everything in its path.”

Kiran pushed herself to her feet, turning briefly to look at Líf, before she continued her conversation with Veronica. “You mean, Alfonse, his summoner are…?”

“Yes. Everyone and everything. There’s nothing left but the ocean and our lonely fleet.” Veronica stopped, she smiled up at the summoner, “But you can fix that, you and your ancient weapon Breidablik!”

“What?” Kiran moved her had to her holster, a habit whenever the weapon was mentioned.

“You can use Breidablik to reverse the rite and push back the flow of worlds, closing the tempest vortex. It may not restore what has happened, but it could stop the deluge of worlds into ours. The water should recede over time.” Veronica excitedly explained, stopping to address Kiran, the corners of her smile turning downward. “If you truly are the legendary hero the Order so often spoke of, you will aid us.”

Kiran nodded her head, this is why she was brought here, she realized. If she could successfully close the vortex and save this Zenith, there was no way Alfonse could deny her request to work alongside her friends on the battlefield, “Of course. Just take me to where I need to go.”

Veronica’s smiled returned and she turned on her heel, marching up a small set of stairs towards the helm. “Set a course for the Tower of Heaven!” She ordered the crew.

“B-but princess!” Xander cried, chasing her up the stairs, followed closely behind by Captain Geese, “That will take us through the Pillars of Fire!”

Watching Veronica take command of the ship, Kiran pulled off her damp coat, noticing how uncomfortable it had become. She returned to where Líf stood, tossing her coat onto the crate she had sat upon earlier.

“I don’t like this. We should go back.” Líf told her when she joined him at the side handrail.

“How can you, of all people, say that?” Kiran scoffed, looking out over the sea, “We can’t just turn our backs on them, even if it is Veronica.”

“It’s too risky.” Líf replied, trying to make eye contact, “I swore I would protect your life. I cannot allow this.”

“Then go back. Pretend you didn’t see me leave the library.” She turned to face him, leaning against the rail, “I just thought after everything you did to restore your own world; you would want a chance to make it right for another, to fix this one, but I guess I was wrong.”

“No, I do!” he grabbed the summoner’s upper arm and lowered his voice, “I mean, I would. But Askr, our Askr, is my priority now. Kiran, we need to talk, there’s something happening in the castle-”

“Is everything alright here?” Geese interrupted before Líf could continue, “I know Princess Veronica can be a bit… forward.”

“You have no idea.” Kiran laughed, pulling her arm out of Líf’s grasp, happy for the captain’s intrusion. “We have our own Veronica back home! Oh, and don’t worry we want to help,” she turned the swordsman with a smug smirk, “Isn’t that right Líf?”

“You have no idea how glad I am to hear that.” Geese grinned, his face flushing slightly, “Please know I’m not in the business of forcing you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Just say the word and we’ll turn back whether the princess likes it or not. I can handle Xander. Veronica may have that froufrou prince under contract, but she doesn’t own the rest of us here.” He leaned against the handrail beside Kiran and offered them a small bundle each. “I thought you guys might be hungry.”

Líf scoffed, blue mist dissipating around his face as he turned away, striding over to the main-mast of the ship to keep watch from afar. “Don’t mind Líf. He’s not a people person.” She happily took the offering, “So the Tower of Heaven, that’s northern Askr, right?” she asked before taking a bite of the dry bread found in the bundle.

“Yeah, well what’s left of it.” Geese turned lazily towards the water, leaning against the rail with folded arms. “Most everything else is under water now.” He explained to Kiran, she turned and imitated his stance, standing closer to him, “But the tower is not too far. When I first arrived I spent my time charting these waters while fishing up survivors. I found the stranded princess and her small caravan just outside the tower. These fair winds will have us there in no time at all.”

“I heard Xander mention sailing through something called the Pillars of Fire?” She inquired, finishing the bread he had given to her, “I haven’t heard of that place before. He seemed worried, is it dangerous?”

“Not in my opinion, in fact I think they’re quite beautiful,” he began to explain, glancing at the summoner to his side, “but strange things happen there. Flashing lights and disembodied voices, it’s like a strange energy in the air. It makes people uneasy. Many of the crew would rather go around or steer clear all together. It will put them on edge, but they’ll live. Just have to remind them of our end goal of getting the land back.” Geese laughed, facing Kiran and leaning in close, “Don’t get me wrong, I love the sea but I dream of a day when I can relax under a tree again and eat its sweet fruits. Maybe with a pretty woman in my arms.” He confessed, looking at her.

Kiran bit her lip, trying not to smile, she felt captivated with the captain, a feeling that she hadn’t felt towards anyone in a long time. Blushing she pulled at the cuffs of her sleeve, and laughed, “And you called Veronica “forward.” Trying to steal glances.

“Hey, if it works…” Geese shrugged, satisfied with himself and the reaction he got from her.

“Captain!” A slender red-faced midshipman, interrupted the glossy eyed pair, handing Geese a brass telescope. “We have the Pillars of Fire in our sights!”

“Good. Be sure to keep course in the centre of the channel, the glass rocks will tear at her haul if we ran aground.” Returning his attention back to Kiran, Geese pressed his lips together and raised an eyebrow, “Do you want to see them?”

Kiran nodded, “I do.” Taking the spyglass, he offered, pulling out the tapered end piece, lengthening it and raising it to her face.

Geese moved in behind Kiran, guiding her hands with his own and turning the dial to bring the view in focus, “Just turn it a bit this way.” he softly directed in her ear.

The warmth of his breath on the side of her face caused the small hairs on the back of Kiran’s neck to stand. She turned to face him, not knowing how close he was and locked eyes with the suave captain. “I know how to use a telescope.” She dryly told him, trying not to let on how pleased she was to be that close to him again.

“I’m just making sure.” Geese laughed, returning to his lazy position against the handrail, but not taking his eyes off the summoner, “Can you see them? It’s nothing I have seen before. Like castle towers made completely of glass. The way they catch the sunlight,” He romantically mused, “they could be the torches of the gods.”

“Holy shit!” Kiran exclaimed, setting her sights on the Pillars of Fire, “This can’t be real?”

“I know,” Geese proudly agreed with her, “it’s almost as breathtaking as yo-“

“Those are buildings from my world!” She cried out looking at the captain, and back through the telescope in amazement. “Skyscrapers!”

“What… scrapers?” Geese turned his gaze to the open waters, squinting in confusion, watching the pillars in the distance quickly coming towards them as they sailed on.

“Those lights and voices you encountered could be from surges of power and radios, somehow still connected to where they came from?” Kiran shrugged, she had no real explanation, but stranger things have happened. She turned toward the main-mast to get the swordsman attention, “Líf, you’re going to want to see this.”

“You came from the world that built these?” Geese asked Kiran as she handed the telescope to Líf when he joined them.

“Yeah, well maybe not exactly the same one.” She tried to explain, the tall glass structures began to drift by as they sail between them. Reflection of the Hornblower moving swiftly by the submerged buildings. Lights flickered behind the glass panels, electricity sparking off of broken cables and sure enough voices, announcers and commercial jingles fading in and out between quiet static noise. “The summoner’s world must have been pulled in to the tempest too-”

Kiran stopped in mid-sentence when the sound of light happy electronic notes, playing an all too familiar melody, began to play beside her. She turned to see Líf lower the telescope and reach into the the plate armor on his shoulder, pulling out a rectangular flat object made of glass and metal. It continued to play its song, lighting up and vibrating gently. Líf’s thumb moved over the glass surface causing the music to stop, replaced by a soft crackling noise and the sound of a distant voice, broken and incomprehensible.

_”Cath—ine--Hel—o?-----lo?—is—any-------ere?”_

“What is that?” Geese quietly asked in awe, as Kiran reached out to grabbed the object Líf held in his shaking hand.

She held the device to the side of her head, quickly turning away, “Hello? Hello?” Kiran called out, before looking at it in her hand. The lights kept flickering off and on, _how is this possible?_ She thought, turning toward Líf and glaring at him.

Shaking his head, the swordsman took a step towards the summoner, “Kiran, I can explain-“

“Why do you have this??” She shouted at him, ignoring the confused glances from the crew members of the Hornblower, who stopped working on their tasks, distracted by their odd guests.

Líf nervously took note of the unwanted attention and began to quietly explain, “It was laying on your bed-“

“You took this from my room?” Kiran cried out, lunging at him, pounding on his breastplate and pushing him as hard as she could, the object of their contention still grasped in her hand, “I trusted you!”

He grasped her elbows, stopping her assault, unphased by her blows. “I have been trying to tell you, you need to listen- “

“No! Stay away from me.” She pulled her arms out of his grip.

“Kiran…”

“Don’t talk to me!” Kiran shouted, pointing at him in anger, “You’re no better than Alfonse!” she sneered, before making her way to the bow of the ship.

* * *

Kiran half-heartily smiled to herself, she had spent the last few hours swiping through old photos on her phone. She leant back on the soft old canvas that were stacked in the point of the bow. It was so strange to see her cellphone working again, here of all places. The last time she had used it she had gone through the album of pictures, purging images of her ex. A way to make herself move on after some reflection on her current romantic situation during the Day of Devotion. The battery had gone dead soon after that and it sat uselessly in her top drawer, nothing more than a paperweight she couldn’t let go of but kept hidden from others in the castle.

“Trouble in paradise?” Geese asked, handing her the coat she had left behind when she stormed off earlier.

“Sorry, I’m not normally like this.” She shyly accepted her coat and placed it at her side, “It’s just been a few stressful weeks.”

“Hey, no worries. I’ve been in some bad places too. Ya can feel so helpless sometimes.” Geese paused, “Do you mind if I join you?” he asked the summoner squatting down, balancing himself by lightly touching a finger to her boot. “What is that anyways?” he nodded towards the phone in her lap.

Kiran did not hesitate to invite the captain, nodding and scooting over a bit, making room for Geese beside her. “It’s used for communication in my old world. You know your voice pipes around the ship? It’s like that, but you’re not attached to the other person, and they can be anywhere really. Well almost anywhere.” She laughed, and notice the look of confusion across his face. “Don’t try to think too hard about, it’s mostly used to take pictures, post memes and play music.”

“Will you show me?” Geese asked, leaning in to look at the screen, bracing his arm behind her back, “Maybe it will take your mind off things.” he suggested.

She smiled and nodded, “Sure.” Tired of hiding who she was from those she met, Kiran agreed to share this small piece of herself. There was something about the captain that drew her in, made her want to open up. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she was thankful for the feeling, it was refreshing and she enjoyed his company. “It’s not very interesting.” She held the phone between them, scrolling through the photos of her old life. “Food pictures, trips to the farmer’s market. Oh the museum! And let’s see…” Kiran gasped, turning a deep shade of red, quickly covering the screen and holding it close to her chest.

“Wait. Was that what I think it was?” Geese’s eyes sparkled and a lopsided smiled formed across his face.

“No, nope.” Kiran turned away, trying to hide her shame and the risqué pictures that she had forgot to delete. “You didn’t see anything!”

Geese laughed, playfully trying to snatch the phone from the summoner, “I’m pretty sure I did. Please tell me there’s more?”

“They’re gone now, I got rid of them,” Kiran announced dangling the phone in front of him, “you’ll never see them again.” She teased, giggling, she could feel the captain’s arms around her waist, pulling her closer towards him, her heart raced in her chest.

“Is that a challenge?” He flushed as he joked with the summoner, they locked eyes and his face became serious.

Taking this as a sign to move their flirtatious behavior to the next level, Kiran closed her eyes and leaned in, pursing her lips. Geese quickly turned away, taking the phone from the summoner as she stumbled slightly forward. He fumbled with the device, flustered by their interaction. “What’s this do?” he nervously asked, pressing an unknown button, causing the phone to make a mechanical fluttering sound.

“You just took a picture of yourself.” She laughed at him, taking the phone back and pulling up the most recent photo to show him. “And it’s not very flattering if you ask me.” She teased him.

Geese chuckled at the sight of himself on the strange device, a genuine smile crept across his face, “What else is there?” he asked, relaxing once more beside her.

“Ah, there’s music,” She scrolled through a list, choosing a song to play, “one of my favorite songs.” The pair quietly listened to the slow sad melody and Kiran sighed, wondering why she pick such a depressing song, it only just reminded her of all the recent arguments she had. Alfonse, Líf, how many friends could she lose in one summer?

Geese gently wiped a tear rolling down her cheek with the back of his knuckle. “Sounds like It’s written about forgiveness.”

Kiran sniffed, chuckling to herself. She didn’t realize she had started crying, she felt like such a mess lately. “You’re very perceptive for a pirate.”

“I wasn’t always a pirate you know. Times got rough, and I had to look after my crew. Truth be told; I wasn’t a very good pirate anyways.” Geese smirked, taking the phone and turning the music off before addressing her, “Kiran, It’s not my place but it would be a real shame to throw away your friendship over this little thing.”

“Líf was never my friend.” Kiran furrowed her brows, shaking her head. “If he was, he wouldn’t have taken this without my knowledge.”

“Did he give you a reason why?” Geese asked, handing the device back to her.

“I didn’t give him a chance to explain,” Kiran frowned and looked at the captain, “but even if I did, how can I possibly trust him again.”

Geese shrugged, “Why did you trust him in the first place?”

Kiran stared at the captain silently, Líf was the last person in the Order she should have trusted, even Sharena kept her distance, and yet Kiran welcomed him with open arms. She didn’t know why, she just wanted Líf to be a part of the Order and to be happy after all he went through. She wanted to be the summoner he lost.

“Captain,” a crew member interrupted, “we’ve arrived at the tower and will be dropping anchor shortly.”

“Good, prepare a longboat for our guests. I’ll be joining them.” Geese ordered, pushing himself to his feet. He reached down, offering a hand to pull Kiran up to her own. “Maybe just talk to him before it’s too late. I’ll be here if you need me.” He quietly told her.

Kiran couldn’t’ help but smile, “Great. Out of a hundred pirates, in the hundred worlds, I get stuck with the one that has a heart of gold.”

Geese returned her gazed, slipping his hand around hers and giving it a squeeze, before leading her away from the bow. “Like I said, I was never a very good pirate.”

* * *

The Tower of Heaven stood half submerged in the ocean, jagged rocks, former mountains surrounding it. A giant blue cloud swirled around, creating whitecaps on the surface of the sea. Water and debris poured out of almost every window, crack and opening, glimmering shimmering liquid that look similar to the fluid that pool in the arches of the gates. Their small team rowed their way through the wet slick boulders, finding an entrance to the tower that was not flooded. They made their way inside, slowly walking through the narrow damp hallways lead by Veronica and Xander.

“Veronica?” Kiran called out behind Xander, she was followed by Geese and Líf.

“ _Princess_ Veronica!” Xander corrected the summoner, giving her a dirty look.

“Er, Princess Veronica…” Kiran rolled her eyes about the request.

“Proceed.” The princess calmly answered, turning a corner that lead into an underground cavern, a river flowing through the centre indicating they were getting close to the alter.

“When you preformed the rite and the Order went into the tempest,” Kiran began, jogging up the river bank beside her in the now open space, “what happened to Loki after… Alfonse and his summoner lost?”

“Loki?” Veronica pursed her lips to the side, and looked up, stopping for a moment. “hmm, I am not too sure. When the floods began she disappeared.” The young princess explained looking around the open space, as Xander tested the rocky bridge to the next chamber. “Perhaps she only wanted the destruction of Zenith and left afterwards?”

“The whole situation doesn’t feel right to me; Loki isn’t one to break her toys and leave.” Kiran shook her head; this was starting to feel a little too easy. “We should be cautious.”

“What the?” Geese pulled Kiran back from the edge of the water, lowering his torch to the river bank. The water began rippling, then settling slightly right before a ghastly skeleton hand lunged out from beneath the surface, grabbing at Kiran’s boot. “Kiran, look out!” the captain cried, stomping down on the hand with his heel and crushing the bones against the rocky ground.

The surface of the river began to ripple, becoming choppy. Round smooth objects started to crest the surface, skeletons stood in the river watching their group, their empty eye sockets just above the waves.

“Well… what do we have here?” Loki stepped out of the darkness, blocking their way to the next chamber. She seductively sauntered over to Líf, who moved to stand between the crafty witch and Kiran. He grabbed at the hilt of Sökkvabekkr, ready to strike if she raised her staff. Loki grinned as she approached the swordsman, her eyes wide with excitement, “The Askran prince and summoner have returned to Zenith!” she announced loudly.

“What?!” Veronica cried out, looking first at Líf, then back to Loki, “Is he the reason why…” She grabbed her head, crying out in pain. “My head!”

Loki moved swiftly towards the princess after giving Kiran a quick smirk, “It’s all their fault, remember my little princess?” she placed her head on Veronica’s back pretending to comfort her. “The pain you felt before, you didn’t have it after they were dead and gone, did you?”

“It’s telling me to kill them!” Veronica shouted, dropping to her knees, “Make it stop Xander!” She commanded, “Kill them! Kill them!” the princess began to wail.

The skeletons in the water began to stir, slowly marching towards the bank of the river. Emblan soldiers, drowned and washed away when the flooding began, but full of artificial life, and ready to do what their princess commanded of them. Geese pulled at Kiran’s sleeve, giving her his torch and pushing her behind him, exchanging glances with Líf, each preparing their weapons.

“Princess, you must not be serious?” Xander dashed over, pushing Loki out of the way, “Remember why we are here!” he wrapped Veronica’s arms around his neck and picked up the little princess, cradling her head on his shoulder. “Captain, you must get the summoner to the tempest alter, I will ensure the princess’s safety.”

“You can’t plan to escape these creatures on your own?” Geese told Xander.

“I have to try; the princess is not in her right mind and she needs my guidance. I must see her through this!” Xander reassured the captain, “Go!” he shouted at them, before turning to run back down the hallways they came from.

The trio headed for the rocky bridge, Líf cutting through the Emblan skeleton soldiers that had crawled ashore in front of them. Kiran waved the torch back and forth in front of her trying to scare them off. She thought about using Breidablik on the skeletons but quickly changed her mind. She knew it was too risky to create a large blast in this confined space and what effect it could have on the integrity of the stone tower. _What a wonderful time to leave her tome at home_ , she thought to herself. They made their way to the next chamber, the source of the river. A violent waterfall pouring out of a crack in the stone and a staircase leading to a top platform. Kiran could just see the alter in the centre, it’s base cracked in half.

Líf lead the way up the stairs with Kiran close behind him as Geese kept the monsters from coming through the entrance to the chamber with his long lance, using the walls and the corner to funnel them in one at a time before breaking each one in half.

“Why have we stopped?” The captain shouted, noticing their stalled progression to the alter.

“The stairs have given away.” Líf explain, looking down between the rock, the water had eroded parts of the stone staircase away from the wall. “We need to jump across.”

“No way!” Kiran used the torch, shining light down the opening that seemed to go forever. She knew even if she was strong enough to make the jump, the rock was slick and she would most likely fall to her death in the raging river below. “I can’t make that!”

“We need to find another way.” Geese lunged his lance, cracking a skeleton in two, “And fast! These things are going to overrun us any moment now.”

“There is no other way!” Líf cried out, leaping across the gap, spinning around and bracing his footing, he stretched out his hand, “Kiran, Jump!”

“I’ll fall!” Kiran cried out, she felt herself grow weak in the knees. Shutting her eyes tight and pushing her back against the wall, _Alfonse was right. She had no place on the battlefield_ , she thought. “I don’t belong here.” She whimpered.

“Alfonse is wrong. You can do it; you are stronger than you think.” Líf called out to her, as if he was reading her mind, if he knew her thoughts before she did. “I believe in you!”

Kiran opened her eyes, throwing the torch she held across the gap in the broken rock and taking a deep breath. Líf continued to beckoned with his hand stretch towards her, “Kiran, trust me.”

She nodded, pushing her fears down and remembering the promise he made to her in the King’s Tomb, the promise to never let her fall. She adjusted her feet, trying to find grit on the rocks, bending her knees and taking one last breath before pushing off with all her strength. She reached out for the other side of the stone staircase. Kiran’s chest hit the edge hard, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped, panicking and scratching at the rock trying to hold on to anything with her hands and feet, until she felt Líf’s rough grip grabbed her by the arm and pull her effortlessly upon top of the stairs. Scared, Kiran shuffled herself up a few stairs trying to get away from the gaping opening in the rock to catch her breath.

“Captain, Quickly!” Líf called out to Geese, who looked over and without hesitation took a running leap across the the broken staircase, using Líf as an anchor upon landing and picking up the torch laying on the ground. “The alter is just up ahead.” Líf instructed, pulling Kiran up on to her feet by the hood of her coat and ushering them to the top of the platform.

“I shouldn’t be surprised that the summoner from a well-established Askr made it this far.” Loki mused, manifesting in front of the alter once they reached the platform, “You’re much braver than your counterpart.” She giggled.

“Loki!” Líf snarled, rushing the witch before she could cast a spell, pinning her against the far wall.

Kiran quickly inspected the alter under the torch light Geese provided. He kept one hand tightly gripped around his lance and a close eye on Líf, in case the witch was able to escape him. Kiran unfastened Breidablik’s holster and held it up in front of her face. She was unsure what was going to happen now, if anything at all, but she had to believe in the ancient weapon, with all its hidden secrets and abilities, it would know what to do. It never failed her before. She slowly lowered the weapon pointing it at the broken crack in the alter. “Okay Breidablik,” she whispered, as she pulled the trigger. “do your thing.”

Beams of light began to rush out of the barrel of Breidablik, illuminating every corner of the chamber. Kiran braced herself as the light penetrated the broken alter, the wind rushed towards her. She turned her head and squinted her eyes, focusing on keeping Breidablik upright as the weapon healed the stone of the alter. Whatever it was doing it was working and Kiran was not about to let go until what she had set out to do was completed.

“It’s over Loki, you can’t stop us now.” Líf squeezed Loki’s neck, keeping her from interrupting Kiran’s ritual. “This world will thrive once more.”

The witch squirmed in his grasp, “Oh my sad undead prince,” A sly smirk forming at her lips, “I’m counting on it. Why ever do you think I brought you two here for?”

Líf’s eyes widen, his grip loosening, realizing that they were doing everything that Loki wanted. “Kiran wait!” he called out, his voice drowned out by wind. He let go of the witch he held, turning to Kiran in the centre of the platform before being blinded by a bright flash. The ritual was done, and Loki was gone once again.

* * *

Kiran leaned against the side handrail of the Hornblower, looking out over the waters, watching the buildings of her old world blaze in the light of the sunset and disappear below the horizon. She looked down at the phone she held as the electronic light flickered on and off until whatever energy that powered it was gone.

“The princess is resting in her cabin. We should be arriving at the gate you came through shortly.” Geese joined her at the rail, “How are you feeling?”

“Sore, a little tired, but alive and happy we successfully close the tempest vortex.” Kiran smiled and tucked the phone into her pocket, “I just hope the waters don’t take too long to drain away. There will be more tempest storms, but nothing like that one. I know Veronica will be able to handle them. Especially if she has good people like you around.”

“You know, you’re more than welcomed to stay here with us if you don’t want to return with Líf.” The captain took a step closer, using his finger to caress the back of Kiran’s hand. “I think I can find room in a cabin for you, if you don’t mind sharing.” He gave her a crafty smile.

“Now, that’s incredibly tempting.” Kiran laughed and bit her lip, she couldn’t hide what she had started to feel for the captain. She wanted to stay with Geese but couldn’t help thinking about her friends back at the Order, Ranulf, Sakura, Soren… It broke her heart that she had to refuse Geese’s request. “I can’t stay, there are other people back home. Amazing people. I can’t turn my back on them. I really wish you could meet them.” She told him, trying to smile.

“Then I’ll go with you.” He offered, running his hand down her arm, until he found hers, “I’ll find a new ship and I can set up a trade network on any body of water, you’ll see.”

“It doesn’t work like that, Geese.” Kiran frowned, trying to hold back tears, “You would have to be summoned there and even if I succeeded at that, it doesn’t mean it will be you. You could be summoned to a completely different Askr. To a completely different summoner.” She choked on her words and collapsed into his arms, resting her head on his chest. “I’m not even sure if you will retain the memories of this place if you leave. This isn’t Elibe. I’m not sure what really happens to Heroes after they leave Zenith.”

“That’s fools talk; I know you can summon me, we have a connection and I could never forget you.” Geese whispered, holding Kiran close, “However, by the chance I do, take this.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tattered and stained piece of parchment, tearing it in half and handing one to her.

“Half a map?” Kiran sniffed, looking at it, puzzled.

“Half a treasure map.” Geese chuckled, folding his half and putting it back in his pocket, “The only real thing I ever earned as a pirate.” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close while she examined the parchment he gave her. “When the fighting is done I planned to take this map and find it’s bounty, retire on a bed of riches. Or, you know, buy a bigger boat!” He laughed, and tilted her chin gently to look up at him, locking their eyes together, his face turning serious. “If we each have half, then when we finally reunite we can make the map whole again, search for the treasure together. A grand adventure, just you and me-”

Kiran reached up, running her hands over Geese’s shoulders, through his long hair and behind his neck. Pulling his face closer to hers. Not turning away this time he met her lips with his own. Caressing the side of her face, leaning into her, parting her lips and embracing her. He was warm and salty like the sea breeze, and Kiran allowed the waves of emotion to crash over her, never wanting this moment to end.

“Pardon me, Captain?” A midshipman announced at their side, trying not to make eye contact, “We’ve arrived at the gate.”

Geese pulled away, clearing his throat, trying to act nonchalant as he gave his orders, “Thank-you, ah go ahead and prepare the gangway.” He looked back to the summoner, he couldn’t hide the sadness in his expression. “Sure you won’t change your mind?”

Kiran stood on her tip toes and kissed him again, less passionate this time, soft and bittersweet, “I want you to have this Geese.” She placed her phone in his hand, “It doesn’t work back in my Askr but it does here. So at least someone gets to use it.” She grinned and leaned in close to whisper in his ear, “And I may have left a few pictures on there, just for you.” She giggled and his eyes lit up before she let go of his hand, walking towards the side of the ship where Líf waited for her.

“Summoner. Please forgive the princess for not seeing you off.” Xander stopped in front of the two wayward heroes and bowed, “However she sends her regards.”

Líf nodded his head, “I assure you, Prince Xander, she will feel better after our departure. Please keep a close watch over her, do not let her trust Loki again.” Warning Xander before he descended down to the platform, “I fear for your future and for this world if she does.”

Hopping down off of the plank into ankle deep water, it was clear that the ocean that once submerged the majority of the gate’s arch was starting to recede. Kiran and Líf sloshed their way over to the shimmering mirrored surface of the gate, ready to depart and return to their own Zenith. Kiran looked back at the Hornblower once last time and her captain. Geese waved, a false smile on his face and she had an urge to run back to the ship and sail away with him and his crew. Before she could act on those intentions Líf placed his hand on her shoulder and she knew it was time to go. Slowly walking towards the gate, Kiran took a deep breath and stepped forward, slipping back through the gate and back home to Askr.

“What now, Captain?” Xander asked, the crew members pulling the plank back onto the ship. “It will be some time before we see land emerge.”

“That’s alright, there’s a few things I want to explore first.” Geese sniffed, turning the phone over in his hand with a lopsided grin. “Set a course for the Pillars of Fire…”

* * *

Kiran sighed, slouching in the large armchair, folding and unfolding the corner of the page she had stopped on. It had been a few days since she and Líf had returned to Askr. Alfonse had been there to “greet” them when they came through the gate, being informed of her disappearance by Canas when Kiran didn’t show-up for their afternoon chat. To make matters worse the gate promptly closed behind them cutting off further exploration and research of the newly awoken arches. Now Canas was displease with her actions and Alfonse didn’t trust Kiran on her own anymore. She wasn’t in the mood for any reading but she wanted keep hidden from the others in the library, in case they tried to assign her some other type of work. Kiran looked up from the armchair she sat in, startled, when a large shadow of a figure loomed over her.

“Kiran, what are you doing here.” Líf asked, shifting his weight.

“It’s my corner of darkness now.” She snidely remarked, “It’s the only place I can get some privacy from my new friends over there.” She nodded toward a few Askran guards that were talking loudly outside the door of the library. She looked up at the large swordsman and tapped the other chair with her boot. “But don’t worry, there’s room for two.”

Líf unlatched his weapon, leaning it against the chair and taking a seat beside her. “Alfonse has assigned guards to watch over you?”

“Yup.” Kiran sighed, closing her book. “Oh well, I have always wanted my own entourage.” She sarcastically remarked.

“I saw Captain Geese in the corridors. You managed to summon him?” Líf inquired, crossing his legs.

“Yes, and no.” Kiran paused, the pain of leaving Geese behind with no way of getting back to the world he was in was still too painful, “The one that came through our gates is not from the same world we visited. I showed him the map he gave me and he showed me the same one, intact. He thought it was a fun coincidence, but this one has no idea who I am or what we went through.”

“I’m so sorry.” Líf quietly said, “I mean for everything. I know I was in the wrong, but I thought I was doing the right thing, to stop someone, or something, that was coming after you...”

“Stop.” Kiran closed her eyes and raised her hand, “I know.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I thought about what you said.” She turned to Líf and spoke low, “You found the phone on my bed. I never would have taken it out of my drawer and left it there. Besides the battery has been dead for months. It hasn’t worked at all, up until we sailed through the Pillars.”

“If someone is after it,” he looked around nervously, “then where is it now?”

Kiran slumped back into her chair. “It’s safe. Not in this world.”

“I see.” Líf paused, looking away, “Kiran, I never meant to hurt you, or break your confidence in me. There was just never a good time to tell you what happened.”

“Well I’m here now.” She told him dryly, “Talk.”

“I don’t know where to start.”

“Just start from the beginning. I’m not going anywhere for a long time.” She snorted, picking at a loose thread on the chair.

“Have you been having strange dreams?” Líf looked over to Kiran, waiting and watching her reaction. “Nightmares?”

Kiran stopped fiddling with the fabric and felt a shiver run up her spine, she was so tired. It felt like she had been plagued with bad dreams as of late, _but they were just caused by stress, weren’t they?_ She wondered, looking over to Líf, red eyed and fed up, “Go on. I’m listening.”

End

~~Adding ten words so then the story is ten thousand words!~~

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, thank-you if you made it to the end of this prompt, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I have a soft spot for maritime adventures and romance so when a pirate prompt came up I had to go… overboard. :’3


End file.
